terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Vixusiaaxazartyyui
Vixusiaaxazartyyui is a pre hardmode boss fought in any biome exept the dungeon/Toyland and if so it will quickly one shot you in a millisecond. It is fought straight before queen bee. Click this for the origins of it. Info Hp: 3500/4200 Attack: 1 Defense:13/17 The Fight Usually bosses have 1 or 2 phases but this boss... has 35, each after it loses 100 hp and they all vary in what they do. Phase 1 So it will first shoot lazers and have cannons that can shoot cannon balls and looks disgusting. Phase 2 The next phase it summons more eyes and brings the On fire debuff if you touch it because it had weird fires. Phase 3 It looks weirder, gains canons and grows eyes and a brick pops out of it. Phase 4 Now it shoots sacred farts and gains bricks, it has double of the original defense it had. Phase 5 It now summons Slimes and is covered in a sheild making every 5 hits you do deal damage still having the double defense Phase 6 It gains the form of a being and uses a part of it's body as a sword, this instanly enables Icarus to stop playes from escape and has a barrier for bottle items that insta kill anyone. Phase 7 It looks like it died and drops items that seem real but are fake and don't appear in your inventory. You can see a chest which is Vixusiaaxazartyyui, a mimic, it looses the double defense. Phase 8 It is formed into the shape of a eye and shoots lazers of fear. Phase 9 Now it just looks like a slime holding a bomb Phase 10 It forms the shape of a worm and each part has 1 health and after you kill them it turns into it's next phase Phase 11 It appears to be floating loot covered in mush, it has half of its defense and x4 of the attack for 7 seconds before halfing. Phase 12 It enters the ground and becomes spikes that emerge from the floor Phase 13 It becomes a nasty version of the second form with normal stats. Phase 14 It becomes EVEN NASTIER and has double the stats and throws lava bins (destroys blocks except for hell) Phase 15 It creates illusions and you have to guess which one is real and they are bombs that explode if you take too long (15 seconds) Phase 16 It posseses a ancient scroll shooting baby versions of all the bosses that have way less hp to the point where plantera is illuminant slime tier (up to golem). Phase 17 It turns into a blob and inverts your screen colour so fast it makes you struggle to see the screen but has half of attack, defense and speed. Phase 18 It becomes a gas and each 10 of your attacks now only hurt it. Phase 19 It creates portals and flies around so you have to catch it when it goes low, it also is a liquid. Phase 20 It reanimates the bosses you fought and uses them as henchmen to attack you. It becomes a bolt. Phase 21 It roars nasty roars bringing your volume to 100 forcefully. It also becomes a fireball with spit and soil covered on it. Phase 22 It becomes a phage that steps on you shooting antimatter fire and spams spawning green slimes until you defeat it. Phase 23 It becomes a spider and dashes around the screen. It rarely charges at you. Phase 24 It is now just a cube so you can easily hit it so it only has 1 defense and 0 attack. Phase 25 It spawns Bombs and has stats reverted to normal and spawns Grass Sharks around it and becomes ebonwood/Crimwood. Phase 26 It looks like it is a black whole and if you don't get it to its next phase in time. Phase 27 If you thought the previous phases were easy, buckle your seatbelts, it has one shot attacks that it sometimes uses but screams before that and gives you 5 debuffs Waterflame, Horrified, Pressure, On fire and Icarus. It becomes a type of wraith. Phase 28 Now it becomes a nightmare vortex wielding chainsaws, chains and sledgehammers. Phase 29 It becomes a Spike guy and aswell as a massive beast emerging from it's head and shoots gold coins that you can't collect. Phase 30 It now is a stacked amount of unstable corpses that do ×10 the damage, the stats are also reverted to normal. Phase 31 A dormant stage of phase 30 where the corpses run away with corrupted/crimson feet and has 1 on each stat Phase 32 It becomes a shark and spawns water making you drown if user did not prepare. Phase 33 A final dormant stage becoming a massive block and before the real fight begins... Phase 34 Vixusiaaxazartyyui enters it's true form and uses a hammer and shoots out water, fire, mud, acid, lava, milk, juice and ice at you and has 27/35 attack and 45/55 defense so the last phase will be hard to enter Phase 35 At last, the final phase. A enraged Vixusiaaxazartyyui that uses a random pre hardmode debuff every time it is near you with 67/80 defense and 31/39 attack and now it can one shot you if you tske too long to kill it (2 - 4 mins), it shoots out baby versions of all of its phases and smashes ores on you. Drops * 100% * 100% Nexodus Nugget * 100% Dread Gloves * 100% Vixusiaaxazartyyui Trophy * 100% Amalgam Staff * 51% Sledge Hamaxe * 30% Spider Gear * 21% Green Solution * 9% Oredues * 4.99% Nightmare Spike * 2% Emezen Elexe * 0.1% Aridix After * The world will gain the following ores Erondium Nexodus (Extremely rare) Oredues (Semi Rare) Xoxon Permite Ebontyke / Chimertyke Cerbertremor * The world will have blood moon more often. * It can spawn commonly in solar eclipses. Category:Pre-Hard Mode Bosses